particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Enrico Bergson
Enrico Bergson (Dristol (Nepuli), Kiwasuli, 17 September 3297 - Nepuli, Mezzodiurno, 4 January 3383) was an Istalian politician and diplomat, who served for the Istalian Republican Pary under the Istalian Republic and previously under the Union of Istalia and Quanzar and the Southern Majatran Union and Kingdom of Quanzar. He was the first President of the Fourth Istalian Republic and one of its founders. Biography Early Life Enrico was born from a rich landowner family of Nepuli which owned large estates all over southern Mezzodiurno, one of the richest istalian family of at the time Kiwasuli (Mezzodiurno nowday). His father, Angelo Bergson, during the third Quanzarian restoration led by the Hessexian Dynasty, managed to maintain the control of most part of its land and indeed established cordial relations with the Quanzarian authorities. This attracted many critics against the Bergson family, which was a prominent family of Nepoli for century. Now later on, however, it found out that secretly, after the Quanzarian Restoration, he began to fund resistance underground forces and associations and also the decision to channel his son Enrico to the diplomatic career was a way to support the Istalian cause. Diplomat and Politician under the Quanzarian Kingdom Enrico, thanks to the resources of his father, was able to attend the courses of the best schools of the Quanzarian Kingdom and then of the High International Accademy of Haxons (Romula) and then, thanks to the connections from his father, he was able to entered the diplomatic administration of the Kingdom. Working abroad, Enrico became the main channel of his father Angelo to develop foreign underground relations to find external support and financing for the Istalian resistance. After several years of diplomatic services, among them in Egelion were Enrico married Natalia Aguilar, Enrico decided to back home to became even more active domestically. In 4335 he joined the istalian party Coalition for Istalia and he was elected for the first time in the Quanzarian Parliament in 3338. In few years thanks to his charisma Bergson became one of the most active pro-istalian member of the Parliament. He was one of the responsables of the progressive democratization of the Southern Majatran Union and Kingdom of Quanzar and of the progressive fall of the Quanzarians under the brief Union of Istalia and Quanzar. Fight for the Istalians Leading the negotiation of the Istalian Republican Party, successor of Coalition for Istalia, with the other istalian party, he became one of the leaders of the CLNI (Istalian: Comitato di Liberazione Nazionale Istaliano, Luthorian: Istalian National Liberation Committee), the political umbrella organization who united all the Istalian parties and which became the main representative of the Istalian resistance movement fighting against the Quanzarian occupation of the Country. The Quanzarian authorities were no able to continue to maintain their minoritarian ruling political system and reform after reform the increasing weight of the representatives of the Istalian majority progressive took the control of the Parliament and of the national offices. Despite the efforts of the monarchy to find a compromise with the Istalians, inexorably came the end of the last Kingdom of the Hessex Dynasty and the definitive abolition of the nation of Quanzar. First President of the Fourth Istalian Republic In 3363, the Fourth Istalian Republic was officially founded and during the first election in 3364 Bergson run for the Presidency alongside most part of its former allies under the CLNI winning with 60% of the popular vote. Under his first Presidency he worked for a peaceful transition from the Quanzarian Kingship to the Istalian Republic. He was remembered for his efforts to integrate the Majatran and Solentian minorities into the new Istalian-leading society, first of all to avoid the development of the same divisions and tensions which pushed that minorities to organize and support three Quanzarian restorations. He assured during his first speech as President that he would be the President of All. This was his slender but incisive speech to the televisionhttp://forum.particracy.net/viewtopic.php?f=17&t=4118&p=42971&hilit=enrico+bergson#p42971: His second Presidency, instead, Bergson's attention was toward the establishment of new international relations for the newly founded Istalian Republic, still opposed by several nations, especially some monarchical great powers which had strong relations with the Hessexian Dynasty. Notable the efforts of Bergson with the at the time Fedearl Republic of Solentia, ancient home of the Hessex Dynasty and from where many Solentian came in Istalia and contributed to the success of the Quanzarian restorations which interested the country. Retirement from Public Life In 3372, at the end of his second term, Bergson announced his decision to retire from the public life and to return in Nepuli to dedicate more time his last years to his large family but, however, continuing to contribute to the new young republic as Senator for life. Announcing his decision, he released this speech full of hope for the future of the Country thanking the Istalians and all those who fight and worked for the return of the Republic and the return of Istaliahttp://forum.particracy.net/viewtopic.php?f=17&t=4118&p=42971&hilit=enrico+bergson#p43410: Enrico Bergson died in Nepuli the 4 January 3383 surrounded by his nearest and dearest, among them his son Antonio, called "Tonino", who was politician like the father, elected Mayor of Nepuli. Enrico Bergson was buried into the Altar of the Country alongside Carlo Aurelio Gianti, first President of the First Istalian Republic. Category:Istalian people Category:Istalian politicians Category:Istalia Category:History of Istalia